


RPG FANFIC

by brunagonda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunagonda/pseuds/brunagonda
Summary: Fanfic do RPG da turma da Bruna, feito pra turma da Bruna até porque esse site é em inglês, então ninguém entenderia. Aliás, mesmo que por ventura falassem português eles não iam entender mesmo, então isso é mais para o meu divertimento próprio.





	1. Chapter 1

Adar não queria problemas. Sua vida era o oposto de problemas. Tudo que havia acontecido com ele havia sido cuidadosamente planejado, cada passo, cada conquista. E cada uma dessas conquistas era mais uma medalha na suntuosa prateleira que era sua vida. Veja bem, ele poderia ter nascido como um hobbit, ou um anão, e ter vivido a vida em um buraco ou uma caverna. Mas ele havia nascido elfo, e gloriosas portas haviam se aberto para ele.  
Foi com pouca idade que Adar havia se alistado como arqueiro no exército de Thrunduil, e ainda era jovem quando foi escalado como general de sua seção. Ele costumava não errar uma flecha, tinha uma reputação intocada. Até ela chegar. Lira havia pegado tudo o que Adar havia construído e pensado sobre si mesmo e virara do avesso, e depois pisara em cima. Logo que se conheceram, a raiva que ambos sentiram um do outro foi tão grande que a aversão de Lira pelo Elfo a fez fazer qualquer coisa para irritá-lo. Como por exemplo, aceitar os flertes de Legolas (o maior objeto de desejo de Adar).  
Durante seu percurso, parecia que quanto mais ele a odiava, mais o destino empurrava-lhe o convívio para com a garota. Ele perdeu toda a habilidade como arqueiro, foi humilhado, coberto de bosta (literalmente), quase morto por aranhas gigantes, enfiado em um tronco de árvore e declarado morto por seu grupo. Ele culpava Lira por cada uma dessas coisas.  
Mas talvez, o que mais Adar culpava Lira, era que a garota era a causa de ele notar que não, ele não tinha controle completo sobre sua sua vida. Ele não sabia de tudo. Ele não podia prever a garota. E estranhamente, lá no fundo ele gostava disso.  
\- Gente, alguém viu minhas roupas? Eu tô todo cagado gente, preciso de ajuda aqui - exclamou Juliano, o mago, procurando suas roupas na barraca.  
Adar o ignorou com uma carranca de desprezo.  
\- Eu posso te emprestar as minhas roupas - comentou Malek acariciando sua coruja.  
\- Muito obrigado, mas eu não aceito nada de estranhos. E você é estranho, queridinho, olha só o jeito que você tá acariciando essa coruja.  
Lira também ignorou a discussão de ambos. Em vez disso se juntou a Adar na fogueira, mantendo a carranca fechada que usava quando precisava se comunicar com o elfo. Adar tentou ignorará-la para ver se a garota ia embora, olhando fixamente para o fogo enquanto trançava o cabelo para ir dormir.  
\- Aqui, olha o mapa - rosnou a garota atirando um mapa em seu colo.  
Adar pulou como um gato assustado do tronquinho ao ter o mapa jogado em cima de si.  
\- O que raios é isso?  
\- Isso é: lembra quando a gente ficou preso naquela merda de tronco? Bem, os dois palhaços aí leram o mapa de cabeça pra baixo. Ou seja, não sabemos onde estamos.  
Adar fixou os olhos azul cristalinos na garota, censurando-a com o olhar.  
\- Isso não é minha culpa!  
\- Eu não disse que é sua culpa, eu disse? - provocou a garota se inclinando pra frente de leve, fazendo os cabelos negros lhe caírem no rosto.  
Adar ficou sem palavras. Ele odiava quando isso acontecia.  
Lira jogou os cabelos para trás.  
\- Nós vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso pela manhã.  
Adar concordou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar e encarando o chão, quieto.  
Lira desviou o olhar para o seu braço direito, a carranca caindo e deixando somente uma surpresa calma em seu rosto.  
\- O que é isso na sua roupa?  
Adar não teve tempo nem de pensar na pergunta. Lira não conhecia a noção de espaço pessoal. A elfa agarrou seu braço com força e o virou com facilidade.  
\- Suas costas estão cortadas - afirmou ela examinando sua camisa branca, já há tempos manchada de terra e grama. Adar havia feito de tudo para tirar as manchas de suas roupas quando se banhara no lago, mas a imundície se negava a deixar suas roupas, para o pacor do elfo.  
\- Não é nada, deve ter sido de quando você me espremeu naquela árvore.  
Lira semicerrou os olhos:  
\- Engraçadinho.  
E então tirou uma pequena garrafinha de um dos bolsos e enfiou na mão de Adar. O elfo examinou o líquido verde e brilhoso. Poção de cura.  
\- Comprei isso da última vez que passamos no mercado - ela comentou virando a cabeça de leve para o lado, mais cabelos negros e selvagens caindo-lhe sobre o rosto - Acho que você é inteligente o suficiente pra saber que não precisa beber tudo pra curar essa...  
\- Um momento - Adar levantou o dedo indicador para calá-la.  
Lira ficou boquiaberta, talvez porque ninguém antes havia lhe mandado se calar, mas mesmo assim a elfa parou a frase na metade. Adar enfiou a mão no bolso do cinto e pegou um elástico dourado.  
\- Vire-se - falou ele calmamente.  
\- O quê? Pra quê? - Lira ficou vermelha e sua cara se fechou em raiva.  
\- Vira logo - Adar corou e a empurrou de leve para que a garota se virasse. Então pegou os cabelos negros da elfa em uma mão e rapidamente lhe fez uma trança no alto da cabeça, prendendo com o elástico dourado. Lira estava da cor de um rabanete enfurecido quando voltou a encará-lo. Não parecia capaz de falar uma frase completa sem ter um derrame - Eu realmente não consigo ver seus cabelos nos olhos e prestar atenção no que você está falando. Não que eu queira ver os seus olhos. Eles são legais, mas não que eu me importe. Quer dizer, são olhos bacanas, mas não é por isso. É só por causa que isso me dá nos nervos.  
\- Tá - respondeu ela guardando o mapa, a cara ainda vermelha como um pimentão crescido.  
\- Ah... Obrigado pela poção - respondeu ele com uma voz forçadamente rude.  
\- De nada, que seja - Lira virou as costas pra ele.  
Quando estava a uma certa distância, a garota tocou na trança com uma mão, como pra ter certeza que ela continuava ali. Adar sacudiu a cabeça. Porque ele estava olhando para ela, de qualquer forma? Aquele lugar estava afetando a cabeça dele. O arqueiro tentou pensar em tudo que gostava em Legolas, como que para reafirmar seus princípios. Cabelos longos e macios, corpo forte e até certo ponto musculoso. Personalidade corajosa, viril. Ele sempre parecia ser o líder para Adar. "Exatamente como a Lira" comentou seu cérebro sem pensar. Adar sacudiu a cabeça novamente. Aquele lugar estava realmente acabando com ele.  
Quando Adar apagou o fogo e se levantou para ir dormir, encontrou Lira perto das barracas encarando Juliano e Malek com um olhar assassino. A garota gesticulou furiosa para os amigos que dormiam abraçados em uma barraca.  
\- Esse jumento está no meu lugar da barraca, eu costumava dormir com o Juliano, que é meu conhecido lá da vila - Lira explicou enquanto chutava de leve a bunda de Malec para tentar acordá-lo - Mas esse ensebadinho não levanta!  
\- Mmmmn, vovó? - perguntou Malek ainda dormindo e babando.  
A coruja piou em descrença.  
\- Tá, não tem problema. Dorme na minha barraca, você deve ser melhor que o meu irmão de qualquer forma. Ele sempre acaba babando em cima de mim.  
\- Eu não vou fazer isso, pode ter certeza. Aliás vou ficar colada na barraca.  
Adar se ajoelhou e engatinhou para dentro da barraca, sentando-se perto do travesseiro. Lira veio depois, encarando-o quando ele começou tirar a blusa.  
\- O que você está fazendo, em nome dos deuses? - perguntou ela mortificada.  
\- Eu estou passando a poção que você me deu, queridinha - Adar a censurou com o olhar, pegando a tampa do frasco e retirando-a.  
\- É pra beber isso, e não pra esfregar no seu corpo - exclamou ela com uma careta.  
Adar se negou a encará-la mais uma vez enquanto passava o líquido na ferida.  
\- Caso você não saiba, assim funciona mais rápido. Eu sei porque ao contrário de você tenho anos de experiência em batalhas verdadeiras.  
\- Não sei porque não consegue acertar uma flecha no lugar certo, então - retrucou Lira deitando-se e puxando as cobertas para cima.  
Adar ficou vermelho de raiva.  
\- Olha aqui, tudo isso é culpa sua, você é o carma da minha vida.  
\- Se continuar me culpando por tudo vou até achar que você gosta de mim, "queridinho" - Lira enfiou as mão atrás da cabeça.  
Adar corou de leve.  
\- Vai sonhando. Eu vou me casar com Legolas e ser o Rei de Nidavellir.  
\- O Legolas não gosta de caras, cara - comentou Lira com uma voz sonolenta, os olhos fechados.  
\- Eu vou fazer ele ver que pode gostar de mim - murmurou Adar, mas Lira já havia dormido.  
Adar mirou-a em seu sono. A garota parecia bem menos intimidadora dormindo. Seu rosto estava em paz, exibindo uma calma que Adar jamais havia visto ali com a elfa acordada. Fios de cabelo indomáveis saíram da trança que Adar tinha lhe feito. O elfo suspirou, passando de leve os dedos em seu rosto para recolher os fios negros.  
\- Seu cabelo é mais rebelde que você. Vamos ter que usar uns alisantes melhores quando voltarmos pra casa - murmurou ele mais para si mesmo do que para a garota adormecida.  
Mas então Adar lembrou que Lira não morava em Nidavellir, e que talvez a garota fosse embora depois da missão acabar. Isso fez seu coração apertar um pouquinho. Adar pensou em quão chata sua vida perfeita seria sem Lira para incomodá-lo o dia inteiro.  
Mais uma vez Adar expulsou os pensamentos de sua cabeça. Lira era uma mulher. Por mais máscula que fosse, ela nunca ia poder satisfazê-lo como ele queria. Não que ele imaginasse. O Elfo arqueou as sobrancelhas e suspirou, deitando-se na sua parte da barraca. Aquela seria uma longa viagem.

No próx cap:

Adar acordou com cabelos na sua cara. Isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Ele trançava cuidadosamente o próprio cabelo para que não se desarrumasse enquanto ele dormia. Em confusão, ele abriu os olhos, sentindo que algo quente envolvia seu corpo. Quando viu cabelos negros em cima dele, um pensamento pavoroso lhe veio à cabeça. Lira havia lhe agarrado enquanto dormia. Mas quando o elfo levantou-se para olhar, viu com terror que ele que havia dormido com o rosto escondido no pescoço da elfa. Adar se afastou tão rapidamente que chacoalhou a barraca, fazendo Lira acordar.  
\- Ei, o que você está fazendo?  
Adar sacudiu a cabeça com tanta força que fios brancos caíram sobre seu rosto.  
\- NADA.  
Lira lhe encarou desconfiada.  
\- Ok. Eu vou levantar o acampamento.  
\- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar aqui e pentear o meu cabelo - Adar levantou os polegares rapidamente, sorrindo maniacamente.  
Lira o mirou com confusão, mas então saiu da barraca.  
Adar mirou as próprias mãos como se fossem de outra pessoa.  
\- O que foi que eu fiz? - e então notou um cheiro diferente vindo da própria blusa.  
O elfo podia nunca mais se perdoar por ter feito isso, mas pegou a barra da blusa e levantou, cheirando o perfume que a garota deixara em sua roupa. Ela tinha cheiro de perfume masculino.  
Adar enfiou o rosto nas mãos.  
"Mas que merda..."


	2. Banhos são perigosos.

Adar acordou com cabelos na sua cara. Isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Ele trançava cuidadosamente o próprio cabelo para que não se desarrumasse enquanto ele dormia. Em confusão, ele abriu os olhos, sentindo que algo quente envolvia seu corpo. Quando viu cabelos negros em cima dele, um pensamento pavoroso lhe veio à cabeça. Lira havia lhe agarrado enquanto dormia. Mas quando o elfo levantou-se para olhar, viu com terror que ele que havia dormido com o rosto escondido no pescoço da elfa. Adar se afastou tão rapidamente que chacoalhou a barraca, fazendo Lira acordar.

\- Ei, o que você está fazendo?

Adar sacudiu a cabeça com tanta força que fios brancos caíram sobre seu rosto.

\- NADA.

Lira lhe encarou desconfiada.

\- Ok. Eu vou levantar o acampamento.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar aqui e pentear o meu cabelo - Adar levantou os polegares rapidamente, sorrindo maniacamente.

Lira o mirou com confusão, mas então saiu da barraca.

Adar mirou as próprias mãos como se fossem de outra pessoa.

\- O que foi que eu fiz? - e então notou um cheiro diferente vindo da própria blusa.

O elfo podia nunca mais se perdoar por ter feito isso, mas pegou a barra da blusa e levantou, cheirando o perfume que a garota deixara em sua roupa. Ela tinha cheiro de perfume masculino.

Adar enfiou o rosto nas mãos.

"Mas que merda..."

Você poderia pensar que seria algo simples para Adar descobrir que poderia gostar de alguém do sexo oposto. Afinal, sua vida seria até um pouco mais fácil assim. Mas novamente, Adar nunca em sua vida havia sequer olhado dessa forma para uma fêmea. Quanto mais uma fêmea de um vilarejo qualquer, sem títulos, sem a finesse, sem nível. Lira era completamente selvagem, tão selvagem que chegava até mesmo a assustá-lo (por mais que ele jamais viesse a admitir isso).

Ele não sabia como gostar dela. Ele não sabia gostar de uma mulher. Em suma, Adar estava com muito, muito medo. Podia-se dizer apavorado. Como iria ele, o ser mais feminino da terra ser um homem para uma mulher? Como poderia uma mulher querer um homem como ele? E o melhor, e se no final das contas, Lira não o quisesse?

Seria a sua desgraça final. Ele perdera seu posto, sua vida, sua moral e suas certezas. Ser humilhado pela garota seria seu fim. Então porque ele tinha tanta certeza que gostava dela?

Adar gemeu e esfregou os olhos. Talvez a situação melhorasse com um banho. E então o Elfo levantou-se, pegou mudas de roupa limpas e saiu da barraca.

Sua primeira visão foi uma explosão que o jogou de volta para dentro.

\- MERDA JULIANO! MAS QUE MERDA! – Lira berrava ensandecida.

\- O QUE QUE FOI MEU DEUS ÉLFICO, EU NEM CAGUEI NADA CARALHO! – berrou Juliano em seu tom de voz mais agudo.

\- EU DISSE ACENDE O FOGO, NÃO EXPLODE A FOGUEIRA! – ouviu-se um barulho de algo sendo arremessado e caindo no chão.

\- EU SOU UM MAGO, NÃO BOMBEIRO ÉLFICO, QUERIDINHA.

\- Bombeiros apagam fogo – comentou Malek.

\- CALA A BOCA! - berraram os dois juntos.

Adar saiu novamente de dentro da barraca endireitando as vestes.

\- Eu vou tomar banho – anunciou o elfo com a cara fechada – Agora, se vocês não cobrirem o acampamento de bosta e depois tocar fogo nele eu agradeço.

Adar marchou à passos firmes em direção à trilha que levava ao lago, enquanto Juliano gritava atrás:

\- Nossa, é o especial, princeso, não faz nada de errado, vai mesmo lavar esse rabo que nem o Legolas tá querendo.

Adar ficou vermelho. Virou-se lentamente para o mago que já havia virado as costas para discutir com Lira, e então em um movimento rápido pegou a adaga do bolso e atirou com força na direção do garoto, cravando em um galho grosso acima de sua cabeça.

Juliano encarou a adaga boquiaberto.

\- Isso trouxa, atira de novo, erra mais uma vez, otário! – berrou o mago aparentemente nervoso por ter sido o alvo.

Adar cruzou os braços.

\- Três. Dois. Um.

O galho acima da cabeça de Juliano estalou forte por um momento, e depois caiu em cima do mago, derrubando uma jaca no caminho.

Lira começou a rir, a coruja a piar ensandecida, e Juliano a berrar coisas cada vez mais obscenas. Mas Adar simplesmente deu-lhe as costas e marchou decidido pela trilha que levava até o lago.

Se eles pensavam que poderiam fazer graça da sua desgraça estavam muito enganados. Ele ia lutar até o fim pelo último pingo de dignidade que lhe restava, e decididamente não seria para Juliano que ele perderia essa dignidade.

Adar ainda se encontrava resmungando ofendido quando se despiu e desfez a longa trança que usara para dormir. Por um momento, ele se permitiu esquecer de todos os problemas que vinham martelando sua cabeça, e mergulhou na água cristalina, quebrando sua superfície calma. Ele ficou parado ali, submerso por alguns segundos, os olhos fechados e as bolhas deixando lentamente suas narinas.

Ele conseguiu esquecer de quase tudo. Mas não conseguiu tirar o rosto de Lira de sua cabeça. Era como se ele tivesse sido impresso em suas retinas. E a imagem que não deixava sua cabeça não era como algo fofo, romântico. Era a garota em sua mais mortífera careta de raiva. Isso de certa forma o fazia suar frio, e não era de medo.

Adar voltou à superfície do lago e cuspiu um bocado de água que entrara em sua boca, limpando os olhos e puxando os cabelos do rosto em um rabo de cavalo em sua mão. Então um assovio soou. O elfo abriu os olhos apavorados.

\- Que fofo, parece uma sereia – comentou Lira se segurando pra não rir.

Adar ficou vermelho de vergonha e raiva, colocando as mãos sobre o tronco exposto e se encolhendo.

\- Eu estou no banho, sua ogra! – ele rosnou para ela.

Lira tirou um sapato e o jogou para trás, pulando em um pé só.

\- Deixa de ser fresco, todo mundo tem que tomar banho pra continuarmos adiante. Você acha que é exclusivo? – perguntou a elfa tirando a blusa.

Adar não pensou que pudesse corar ainda mais, mas sua cara pasma ao ver a garota se pelando em sua frente não poderia ser reconstruída facilmente.

\- Ainda ontem você me xingou por ter tirado a blusa pra passar remédio, você é maluca?

\- Não – respondeu ela baixando as calças – Só sou prática. Eu preciso tomar banho. Mas não tenho necessidade nenhuma de te ver pelado em outros lugares.

Adar virou-se para o outro lado, o rosto em um choque raivoso. Odiava quando o deixavam sem reação. Peitos em geral o deixavam sem reação, não que ele tivesse visto muitos. Ele se preocupou em lavar seu cabelo, e tentou não pensar que podia ser assediado à qualquer momento por uma elfa selvagem e pelada, mas toda a sua pose foi varrida quando Lira deu um pulo de bomba no lago, espalhando água por todo lado e virando todo o cabelo comprido de Adar em sua cara.

O elfo cuspiu os cabelos que havia engolido:

\- Você é uma monstra!

\- Vai pra casa do caralho, Adar, sinceramente – comentou a garota boiando.

Adar abriu a boca pra falar, mas nesse momento ele ouviu uma movimentação atrás de si, e virou-se lentamente.

\- Lira.

\- Que foi agora?

\- Lira, olha pra cá devagar.

\- Elfa que te pariu, Adar, o quê é que foi agora? – perguntou a garota parando de boiar e abrindo os olhos.

Um urso branco duas vezes maior do que a barraca estava parado na beira do rio, o fucinho contraído em uma careta de fome. Adar engoliu em seco.

\- O que nós fazemos? Estamos sem armas.

Adar olhou pra trás. Lira já estava fora do lago, correndo à todo vapor. O urso rosnou alto e se inclinou, Adar tentou sair, mas só conseguiu cair sentado na água. Era isso. Em sua vida ele derrotara orcs e dragões, mas ia morrer pelado para um urso gigante. O elfo colocou uma mão na frente de seu rosto quando o urso atacou. E então um galho gigante varreu o animal pra dentro do lago. Adar olhou pasmo para cima. Lira lhe deu um puxão grosseiro:

\- CORRE ADAR, CORRE!

Adar não precisou que ela falasse mais uma vez, pegou a mão da garota e ambos saíram correndo pela trilha, o urso em seu encalço.

\- NÃO PODEMOS LEVAR O URSO PRO ACAMPAMENTO, ELE VAI DESTRUIR TUDO! – berrou Adar enquanto corria.

\- FODA-SE – respondeu Lira simplesmente.

Adar olhou em volta, tentando pensar em algo. Tudo que eles tinham era o galho grosso na mão de Lira. Isso não pegaria um urso gigante de surpresa outra vez. O elfo olhou para cima. As árvores em volta do lago eram em sua maioria pinheiros, mas entre um e outro se podia encontrar uma palmeira enorme e cheia de folhas.

\- LIRA, SOBE NA PALMEIRA!

\- ISSO NÃO VAI AGUENTAR NOSSO PESO, VIADO – berrou Lira em pânico.

\- EXATAMENTE, CONFIA EM MIM – berrou Adar, apertando sua mão mais forte.

Lira o encarou com preocupação e medo pela primeira vez, e então assentiu. E ambos correram direto para a palmeira mais próxima, subindo rapidamente. Quando mais eles subiam, mais a árvore entortava. Até que suas folhas encostaram no chão.

\- E AGORA? – berrou Lira, o urso apenas à alguns metros.

\- QUANDO EU DIZER JÁ VOCÊ PULA DA ÁRVORE! – Adar olhou para o urso, quase em cima deles – QUASE.

\- ADAR! – gritou Lira.

\- AGORA!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Lira se jogou para o seu lado, e ambos caíram da árvore, que voltou como um estilingue para sua posição original, levando o urso com ela, arremessando-o por cima das árvores.

Adar bateu com a cara na terra onde havia caído!

\- AH MEUS DEUSES! – suas mãos tremiam com a adrenalina.

Lira, que havia caído em cima dele começou a rir enquanto tremia também.

\- AÊ CACETA! - berrou ela brandindo o galho.

\- O quê está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz os chamou na entrada da floresta.

Juliano e Malek os encaravam boquiabertos.

Só então Adar percebeu que eles estavam pelados, sendo que ele estava de quatro no chão com Lira em cima dele, segurando um galho grosso e respirando pesado, todos molhados e berrando.

Adar não se preocupou em tentar recuperar sua dignidade dessa vez, ele só desistiu e voltou a enfiar a cabeça na terra. Lira saiu de cima dele com rapidez, jogando o galho entre as árvores.

\- CARAS, ISSO NÃO É O QUE PARECE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não me responsabilizo por nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris a culpa é sua.


End file.
